


Twists & Turns

by IrisXBarry



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Love, Teen arrowverse, Teen love, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisXBarry/pseuds/IrisXBarry
Summary: High school is filled with twists and turns. Senior year can be one of the toughest years to get by. Friendships can be broken, relationships burned. But no matter what friends and family can help you through it all.Will Barry and Iris be able to handle the challenges that face them? Or will they crash and burn?
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Caitlin Snow/Ronnie Raymond, Henry Allen/Nora Allen, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Roy Harper/Thea Queen
Comments: 21
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Westallen fanfic! I hope you enjoy please leave kudos and a comment!

Barry and Iris have been childhood best friends forever. The moment that Barry and his parents moved into the house right across form Iris’s the two have been joined by the hip. Of course they had other friends. Like Barry was good friends with Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow. And Iris was pals with Linda Park and laurel Lance. But Barry and Iris had a special bond and they always knew that no matter how many other friends they have they will always be the best of friends.

But all of that changed at the end of junior year. Both of them confessed their love for one another, at a end of the year party. It also was the day that their relationship transformed from friends to lovers. 

The summer was amazing. Barry and Iris were an perfect couple. They already knew so much about each other that is was easy to plan dates and talk.

The two spent the summer hanging out with friends, swimming in the lake, and going on romantic dates with each other.

Iris couldn’t be any happier. She had an amazing dad, lots of friends and most importantly the love of her life. Most people would say she was to young to be in love. But Iris knew that wasn’t true. Everytime she was with Barry she felt like she was on cloud 9. And she knows that Barry feels the same way.

Iris truly wished that summer could last forever. But as all good things come to an end summer break was over and tomorrow is the first day of Senior year. Closing her eyes Iris drifted off to a peaceful sleep. Hoping that tomorrow will be a great day.

*******

Iris woke up with someone stroking her hair. Opening her eyes she found herself face to face with Barry.

Startled by his sudden appearance Iris yelled in surprise. She fell off the bed with a thud.

“Shhhh!” “Are you trying to get me killed?” Barry whispered. He grabbed Iris bridal style and dropped her back on the bed.

“What are you doing here babe? My dad will kill you if he finds out you are up here!”

“I wanted to see that pretty face” Barry said calmly as he pulled Iris closer to him and kissed her forehead

“Okay but did you to come and see me at 3 in the morning?” Iris patted down her hair. Usually before she would see him she would curl it. But right now is was all over the place.

“You look beautiful, so out of my league”.

Iris blushed. He boyfriends was so sweet. “Don’t sell yourself short. Any girl would want to be with you”.

“Even Becky Cooper”? Barry said with a smirk.

Becky Cooper was a nightmare. She was so self absorbed and she kept hitting in Barry even though she knew he wasn’t interested. 

Iris glared at him “Not funny”. She pushed him hard in the chest. Knocking him off balance. Grabbing her arms Barry brought Iris down with him so that she was lying on top of him.

“Hello there”. Barry said in a deep voice. Iris was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. And her being on top of him with nothing but a tang top and shorts made it hard to resist. But he knew that Joe would not be please if he found them having sex.

Barry was snapped out of his thoughts by Iris’s hands trailing up to his chest and her lips on his neck. “Iriss He hissed. “We can’t do this here!”.

“Ugh, I know but I really want to”.

Barry pushed a piece of hair out of her face. “I know babe, but I gotta get going or my parents are gonna find out I left”. “But I will pick you up at 6:30”. Iris smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss.

“Mph”! “What did I do to deserve that”?

Iris shrugged her shoulders “nothing your just a good boyfriend”.

Barry kissed her softly one last time “your a good girlfriend”. He nuzzled his nose against hers. It was is hard to leave her. And it didn’t help that Iris was holding on to him tight. Finally after a few minutes Iris fell asleep. Barry tiptoed out the window and ran back to his house praying he won’t be caught.

*****

It was 6:15 and Iris had just come back from the bathroom. She walked to her closet and put on the clothes she chose to wear the night before black skinny jeans and pink cropped shirt. Iris walked over to her vanity and opened her jewelry box. She picked up a gold chain with her mothers wedding band strung through it. Iris sighed her mother died her when she was three. Her dad threw everything that belonged to her mother away. The only thing Iris had of her mothers was the wedding band.

“Iris get down here! Barry’s going to be here soon!”

“Coming dad!”. She responded. Iris quickly put the necklace on, picked up her bag and ran downstairs.

Arriving at the kitchen Iris was greeted with the familiar smell of coffee and cronuts. Her dad must have gone to Jitters.

“Hi daddy good morning”. Iris said as she kissed her dad on the cheek.

“Good morning baby girl how did you sleep?”

“Good!” Iris sat down across from her dad and took a bite out of a cronut.

“Oh really? “Cause I heard some noises, did you hear them ”? _Crap! She was busted. Her dad was gonna kill Barry and then her!_ Trying to play it cool Iris crumpled her eyebrows “No dad I didn’t hear anything, I think you’re just imagining it”. 

Joe gave her a suspicious look. “Okay darling”.

Before Iris could say anything she saw Barry pull into her driveway. 

“Uh bye dad I gotta go”. Iris quickly put on her shoes and ran out of the door. 

Opening the passenger door to Barry’s car Iris sat down.

“Hey Babe”.

”Hey Iris”. 

Barry pulled out of the driveway and headed to school.

“My dad almost found out you were in my room”.

The car perched to a stop. Barry looked over to girlfriend the color drained form his face. 

“WHAT!?” 

As much as Joe loved Barry he was very protective of his little girl. And he would kill Barry for sure if he found out that Barry was in his daughters room at night. 

“Barr chill, I covered it pretty well. he has no idea that you were in my room. We just need to be more careful.” 

Barry took a deep breath. “Okay, I just really don’t wanna die”. 

Iris rolled her eyes, her boyfriend could be so dramatic sometimes. “He will not kill you Barry” 

He gave her a look that said

_“_ Okay he may hurt you a little.” 

“More like a lot” Barry retorted, pulling into the school parking lot. Barry hoped out of the car. Grabbing Iris’s hand they walked inside CCH.

Walking in CCH was everything. They were finally seniors. They were finally on top.

Barry and Iris parted ways. Barry was headed to Calculus while Iris was headed to science. Iris walked into room 301 and sat down at an empty desk. So far she hasn’t see any of her friends. Suddenly she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. “Hey girl!” Linda said and she sat down at the desk next to Iris’s.

“Hey Lin”. Before Iris could say anything else a short old lady walked into the room. “Hello class I am your teacher Mrs. Melton.” “Today we will start are unit on chemistry”.

******

The rest of the school day passed by quickly. The first day was always a bit boring. Most of the class was getting to know what they would be learning in the school year.

Iris was at her locker gathering her stuff when Eddie Thawn approached her.

“Hey Iris”

“What do want Thawn?” Eddie had been bothering Iris since middle school. He practically slept with every girl in the grade and he has been trying to get Iris in his grasp for years.

“Whoa west just wanted to see how you were doing”. Eddies eyes traced her up and down. Most girls would melt if Eddie would look at them like that but Iris hated it.

“I’m fine Eddie, if you excuse me I gotta go meet Barry”. Iris looked over to Eddie. Jealously was written all over his face.

“Oh yeah your dating Allen”. Eddie said sprite dripping on his words.

“Yes I am”. Turning around Iris saw Barry walking towards them. Relief washed over her. Iris slammed her locker shut which caused Eddie to jump. She walked over to Barry and gave him a kiss on the lips. Part of her wanted to make Eddie more jealous. The other part of her just really loved kissing him. “Whoa you are really going at it today”. Barry said as he grabbed Iris’s hand.

“What can I say? I just can’t resist”. The couple walked out of the school leaving a jealous Eddie behind.

******

The drive back from school was peaceful. They talked about their day and listened to some music. They arrived at the West household. The house was a two story house painted brown and white. It had a flowers at the front of the house and a bright red door. Barry and Iris walked up to the porch and opened to door. “My dad isn’t home so we have the house to are selves”

Barry raised his eyebrows suggestively “ do you have something planned”? He leaned in closer to Iris.

Iris smacked Barry in the arm “Shut up Barry! Let’s just work on some homework”.

“That’s what I was thinking”! He said defensively while rubbing his arm. “Sure” Iris grabbed some snacks and headed to the kitchen table. The two ate quickly. It always surprised Iris how much Barry could eat he was like a bottomless pit. But Barry wasn’t fat he was actually quite toned. He was apart of the track team. Barry ran so fast he earned the nickname The Flash. Iris was part of the cheer team. Tryouts were in August and she made it again. Iris loved cheering but having Becky Cooper on the team was a nightmare.

Barry and Iris headed to her room. They had so much homework for the first day! Senior year was definitely gonna be hard. They worked on homework for 2 hrs. Finally they were done. It was now 5:00. “Hey Iris when is your dad going to be home”?

“Uh he said that he would be home around 8:00 why?”

Barry scooted closer to Iris. “Cause we finally have some alone time”.

“Barryy” “we can’t if my dad comes home and finds us making out I will be grounded for life!”

“But he won’t be home for another 3 hours!” “Come on”. Barry kissed her neck. Iris moaned she couldn’t help it. Iris leaned in closer to him and kissed him deeply. And before she knew it She was sitting in his lap. The kiss got heated quickly Iris’s hand went up to his hair pulling softly. Breaking the kiss Barry asked “did I tell you how hot you look today?” Iris shook her head.

“No you did not” she couldn’t help the smile that grew on her face.

“Well you look hot like really hot”.

“Mmm less talking more kissing”. Barry kissed Iris passionately. Their tongues intertwined. Iris’s hands began to creep up his shirt. On cue Barry took his shirt off and then proceeded to take Iris’s off. His eyes almost rolled back in his head. He had seen Iris like this before but he couldn’t help but stare. She was gorgeous. And her being in just her bra and jeans really turned him on.

“Like what you see?”

Barry didn’t respond he turned over so that Iris was below and he was on top. He moved down to her neck leaving a trail of kisses. His hands moved from her stomach lower and lower-

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE”! Barry turned his head to see a very angry Joe West.

“Shit”


	2. Chapter 2

“Do I have to repeat myself?” “WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?”. 

Barry quickly got off of Iris. His face red with embarrassment. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He picked up his shirt from the ground and slipped it on. He looked at Iris who did the same.Joe was looking away to give them so privacy. But Barry could tell he was still fuming with anger. 

“Barry I think you better head home”. 

“Mr.West I-“

“ Now Bartholomew!”

As fast as lightning Barry picked up his bag and ran out. He opened the door to his house. His mom in the kitchen making dinner. His dad was probably still at work.

“Hi Sweetie how was the first day?” 

“Uh fine mom”. He mumbled. All Barry wanted to go to his room and call Iris. His mom eyed him suspiciously.

“Honey are you okay? Your really red”.”

“Mom stop it! I’m fine”. Barry didn’t mean to snap but he was scared that Mr. West would never let him see Iris again.

“Drop the attitude Barry!” “I am your mother it is my job to ask questions”. 

“Whatever I’m going to my room”. Barry ran up the stairs and slammed his door. He didn’t care if he was acting like a child. He was about to call Iris when his mom knocked on his door.

“Come in”. His mom opened to door and sat at the edge of his bed. She looked a little shocked. 

“Mom is everything okay?” Barry asked.

His mom cleared her throat “Look honey I received a missed call from Mr.West I listened to the voicemail and he told me what happened he is very angry ”. Barry groaned he knew this would happen.

“Are you mad too ?” 

Nora looked up at her son she carefully placed a hand on his back. “ I am a little disappointed that you two broke the rules but I understand, I was once a teenager too and me and your dad couldn’t keep Are hands off each other”. 

“Mom! Gross” 

Nora laughed “Honey what I am trying to say is that I understand, but Mr.West is very angry you know how protective he is of Iris” Barry nodded Mr. West would go to the end of the earth to protect his daughter. 

“Is he still gonna let me see Iris?” Barry looked at his mom her face started to worry him. “Mom is he”? 

“Barry he is really really mad I think for now you need to let him cool down.” 

“Wait what does that mean?” “ I can’t talk to Iris? she’s my fucking girlfriend for heaven sakes!” 

“Barry language!” 

“NO THIS IS BULL SHIT.” 

“Bartholomew Henry Allen! You need to calm down! Iris is Joe’s daughter if he doesn’t want you to see her you can’t see her!” 

“NO!” Barry yelled as loud as he can. His mom looked at him in surprise and shock. Taking a deep breath Barry continued “please mom I love her, please talk to Mr. West”. 

Nora looked at her son he really loves this girl. “Okay, I will see what I can do”. Barry watched his mom walk out the door he wondered what was happening at the West’s house.

*******

Iris watched Barry run out of her room. One moment she was as happy as can be and now she’s scared to death of what will happen. Her dad had gone to another room probably to calm down. Soon her father came back into her room he leaned against the doorframe he still looked very upset.

“Dad I can explain!” 

“Save it Iris I don’t want to here any of your excuses!” 

Iris had never seen her dad this mad. Barry and Iris have had sex before but it was when her dad was working over night. So no one was in the house.

“Look Iris I am going to tell you what happened!” “I come home from work early to surprise my baby girl but when I come to her room I find her half naked with her boyfriend on top of her!” Iris cringed with embarrassment. 

“Dad I am so sorry we just got carried away I promise it won’t happen again.” 

“You’re darn right it won’t happen again! Because you and Barry are OVER!” 

Iris stepped closer to her dad anger was starting to bubble up inside of her. “What? You can’t do that Barry and I are in love!” 

“I forbid you to date him!” “And love? Really Iris? You are 17 you are not in love!” 

Iris couldn’t believe that he said that. Her dad was happy when she told him that she was dating Barry. He preferred her dating Barry over some random guy form school. Of course he had rules like no doors closed but he seemed to be happy with their relationship. Until now. 

“I am in love and you need to realize that I am not your baby girl! I am almost an adult and if I wanna be with Barry I will be with Barry!” 

“ Iris I already called the Allens I left a voicemail”. 

“NO I AM NOT BREAKING UP WITH BARRY DAD! TEENAGERS MAKE OUT DEAL WITH IT! I AM SURE YOU AND MOM DID ALL THE TIME! I WISH SHE WAS HEAR SHE WOULD UNDERSTAND”! 

Tears rolled down Iris’s face. Her dad stopped in his tracks. He hadn’t heard Iris mention her mom in a long time. 

“Please dad I am begging you please don’t make me leave him” 

Joe looked at his daughter he knew that part of her was right she wasn’t his baby girl anymore but the other part of him couldn’t get the the image of Barry on top of his daughter out of his mind. He walked over to his baby and used his thumb to wipe a tear from her eye. “I’ll think about it”. He walked out of her room and closed the door. 

******

The next morning Barry woke up with a headache. He didn’t eat dinner last night so he was also really hungry. He got dressed and headed downstairs. His father was sitting at the table drinking some coffee. While his mom was humming a tune while flipping pancakes. 

“Good morning slugger!” 

“Morning dad, morning mom” he sat down next to his dad. 

“Look son your mother told me what happened we’ll try to convince Mr. West this evening your mother invited him for coffee.”

Barry perked. Maybe there was hope. “Will I get to see her?” 

“I don’t know Barry but let’s just try to do what Mr.West wants”. 

“Don’t get your hopes up dear Mr. West is pretty stubborn.” His mom chimed in as she set 2 pancakes in front of him. Barry nodded and stuffed the pancake into his mouth the sooner he got to school the sooner he’d get to see Iris. 

******

Iris arrived to school nervously. She had to drive herself to school today because Barry obviously couldn’t. Her dad had gone into work early and he had left a note saying that they were going to the Allens in the evening. So at least there was some hope left. Iris walked into to school and stopped at her locker. And was greeted by Caitlin

“Hey Iris!” 

“Hey Cait”. 

“I found out what happened between you and Barry”. Iris whipped her head around

“What? How?” 

“Barry told Cisco who told me”. Iris sighed in relief.

“Oh good I thought that a rumor was going around the school”. Caitlin linked arms with Iris as the walked through the halls. 

“Don’t worry girl I won’t tell anybody plus I doubt people will care”. 

“Yeah your probably right” 

“Well by girl I will see you later”

“Bye” Iris watched Caitlin walk away.

Iris still hasn’t seen Barry. And she was getting worried. A million thoughts flooded her mind. She was walking to science when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into a closet. 

“Hey! What’s going on!” it was dark in the closet so Iris didn’t know who was standing before her. Suddenly the lights flickered on. 

“Barry?” 

Before she could say anything Barry kissed and pushed her against the wall. The kiss was rough and Iris loved every second of it. She ran her hands through his hair and moaned. His lips were on her neck now nipping at her sensitive skin. 

“Barryy w- we can’t” Iris stuttered. 

“Barry pulled away his eyes were filled with lust. “I know” Barry looked at his watch they still had 10 minutes until 1st period. He looked back at Iris was truly gorgeous. And for a moment he can’t believe that he could of lost her. Barry pulled Iris into a hug she smelt like strawberries. Iris looked up at him and stood on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss. This kiss was different then the previous ones this one was sweet.

“We better go but at lunch meet me at the tree” Barry said. Near the school there was a hill. And on top of the hill stood an old oak tree. It had been their special spot since they were kids. 

Iris nodded. They slipped out of the closet door and thankfully nobody seemed to notice. Iris walked to science trying to contain her joy.

*****

It was 12:35 and it was finally lunch time. Lunch time was an hour long. Only seniors were allowed to leave the premise but if they didn’t come back in an hour they would have to go to detention. It was Tuesday so Caitlin and Ronnie were getting lunch from big belly burger. The two have been dating since freshman year. Cisco was probably trying to get a date with Kamilla Iris friend. 

Barry was sitting at the big oak tree waiting for Iris. Barry was about to go look for her when he saw her running up to him. 

“Hi sorry I’m late Mr.Lee let us out late.” 

“It’s alright Mr.Lee is a big pain in the ass”

Iris laughed in agreement. Taking a bit out of her sandwich she rested her head on Barry’s shoulder. 

“My dad and I got into a big fight yesterday” 

“I am really sorry Iris it was all my fault”. Barry warped his arm around her and said “my mom and I kinda got into a little argument too”

“I’m sorry Barry but it is not your fault what happened”. “Anyway I just am praying that my dad will let me be with you”. 

“Iris?” Barry asked

“Yeah?”

“Your dad got really mad is there another reason beside trying to protect you?” Iris broke from Barry’s embrace and turned to look at him.

“Look do you remember Matt Johnson from 8th grade?” Barry nodded. “Well Him and I were assigned to work on a project. My dad wasn’t home and Matt tried to kiss me and I let him, then he started getting a little aggressive and he was trying to touch me and I told him no and then we’ll my dad found me under him crying” 

“WAIT WHAT?” 

“Barry calm down nothing happened. Matt tried but my dad found him before he could even try to touch me”. 

That didn’t seem to calm Barry down. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Barry it was embarrassing plus my dad scared the hell out of him so Matt never bothered me again and then a month later he moved”.

“Still I thought we told each other every thing”. Barry didn’t want to show it but he was a little hurt. 

Iris placed a hand on his shoulder “I’m sorry Barry are you mad?”

“No Iris I’m not mad it was embarrassing for you so you didn’t want to tell me its okay”. 

“Good”. Iris kissed his cheek. Barry then got up. “Okay we better get going”. He held out his hand and pulled her up to her feet. 

“Last one there’s a rotten egg”. Iris yelled and the she bolted towards the school. 

“Hey! Not fair you gotta head start!” 

“Sucks for you”!

But since Barry was “the flash” he was able to catch up to her pretty quickly. He grabbed her waist and threw her over his shoulder. Iris was light as a feather so lighting her was as easy as pie. 

“Barry! Put me down!”

“Nope”! 

Laughter filled the air. It felt like it was just the two of them with no worries. It was nice. 

Finally Barry set Iris down when arrived back on school grounds. They wouldn’t see each other till 5:30 since Barry had track and Iris had cheer. Iris kissed Barry goodbye and then headed to her 4th period class. 

*******

It was 5:15 and Iris was heading out of the girls locker room after a grueling 2hr practice. Iris was heading to the parking lot when Becky Copper stopped her. 

“So I heard you and Allen got together over the summer”. 

“Yup now if you excuse me I gotta go”. 

“Wait!” Becky demanded.

“What?” Iris was annoyed as hell with this bitch

“I just want you to know I get what I want. You may be popular and pretty and I’ll let you have that but I want Barry and I’ll get Barry”. 

Iris crossed her arms “shut the fuck up Becky”. And with that Iris walked away.

Getting into her car Iris was pissed that Becky was still trying to Barry. But Iris just needed to remind herself Barry loves her not Becky”.

Iris arrived at her house in a matter of minutes. Her dad was waiting for her in the living room. They expanded a quick hello and then walked across the street to the Allen residence. Her dad knocked on the door. Mrs.Allen opened the door.

“Joe, Iris Thank you so much for coming”. Nora ushered them in. Barry was sitting on the sofa and without thinking about her dad Iris sat down next to him. 

“Henry isn’t here he is at work” 

“It’s alright Nora”, “look I’m going to cut right to the chase I know I can’t stop you two from doing certain things. But I want to protect you. And Barry is a good guy so I will allow you guys continue dating”. 

“Really?!” Iris said with excitement. She got up from the couch and gave her dad a hug. 

“Thank you so much Mr. West we promise to follow the rules.” 

“Okay kids settle down I’m not done.” Joe dug inside his pocket and took out brith control.” Iris you will take birth control and Barry do you have protection?”

“Dad what are you doing”. Her face was heating up she couldn’t believe her dad was doing this.

“ Iris if you are Barry are gonna have sex I want you to be prepared, I don’t want to be a grandfather this soon”. 

“Joes right kids you need to be prepared.” Nora added. 

“Okay Mr.West I agree Am I allowed to come over?” 

“Yes Barry you can come over. I just don’t want any hanky panky when I’m home” 

“Of course sir” Barry responded. 

“Dad? What cause you to change your mind?” Iris asked curiously. 

“It is what you said about your mother Iris. If she was hear she would’ve done exactly what I’m doing now.”. 

Tears started to fill up Iris’s eyes. Her dad never spoke about her mom. Iris gave her dad a bear hug and kissed his cheek 

“Thank you dad”. 

“No problem baby girl”. 

Nora and Joe proceeded to drink coffee and talk. Barry and Iris headed outside to the backyard. The Allens had a swing Barry sat down and then pulled Iris on this lap. Iris snuggled her head into his chest the cool autumn breeze felt so good on her face. Now that her and Barry could stay together the future seemed bright. And Iris couldn’t what to see what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned.... the journey is just beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 9:00 o’clock on a Friday night and Barry was sitting on his bed trying to focus on homework but his mind was filled with thoughts. It had been a few weeks since the big talk with Joe. And Barry couldn’t be happier. He had great grades, he was making strides on the track team and his relationship to Iris was going great! Whenever the two of them had free time they would be together. But college was getting closer and as much as Barry didn’t want to admit it he was scared. He had sent few applications to Star City University, Metropolis University and Central City University. He hadn’t heard back. But that was normal most students get letters in the spring. He knew Iris hadn’t sent any letters to colleges yet. He knew that she wanted to go to college but he also knows Iris’s biggest fear is change. Suddenly his phone rang. Seeing it was Iris Barry picked it up immediately.

“Hey babe I just got back from cheer practice and my dad is working over night you wanna come over?”

“Sure see you soon”.

“Bye”.

Barry hung up the phone and shut his laptop. His homework could wait it was time to spend time with his girlfriend. He headed downstairs his mom and dad were sitting on the couch watching a movie

“ Bye mom, Bye dad I’m heading over to Iris’s house”.

“Okay sweetie be home by 11 and use protection!”

Barry groaned “Mom!”

“Sorry honey but seriously be safe”

Barry rolled his eyes. His mom could be so embarrassing sometimes. He walked up to the West’s house. It was really nice that his girlfriend only lived a few feet away. He knocked on the door. He was not prepared for what happened next.Iris opened the door wearing tight black leggings and grey spaghetti strap tang top. How could such simple clothes make her look so sexy. 

“Uh earth to Barry? You wanna come in?” Barry could literally feel his face getting red.

“Um yeah sorry”. Barry entered the house on the coffee table sat a big bowl of popcorn, pizza and two cokes.

“I thought we could do some Netflix and chill.”

“That sounds great” Barry took a seat on the couch. Iris grabbed a blanket and dropped into his arms and kissed him on the cheek.

“So what do you want to watch”? Iris asked as she scrolled through Netflix. “The notebook?” Barry gave her a disapproving look. “Fine, how about Back to the future that’s a classic?”

“Sure” he agreed. Iris started the movie and cuddled up against Barry.

The movie was pretty good so far. But he really wasn’t paying that much attention. He couldn’t stop staring at Iris. They had made out a few days ago but it had least been two weeks since they had sex. Of course they hadn’t really had to opportunity to do it. But now was his chance. Barry picked up the remote and paused the movie. Iris looked up at him her eyebrows raised.

“I thought we could chill for awhile”

“Oh that sounds really nice”. Iris said with a sly smile. She had been waiting for Barry to make the first move. Iris moved in her seat so that she was straddling him. Barry looked up at her desire was filled in his eyes. Barry put his hand on back and kissed her. Her lips were soft and tasted like candy. He tugged and pulled at her lips. Her mouth was hot, Iris tried to gain dominance but he wouldn’t let her. Their tongues melted together Iris moaned into his mouth. That was Barry’s favorite sound to hear. Iris’s hands were roaming up and down his body she quickly lifted his shirt up over his head and tossed it in the floor. It was now Iris’s turn. Barry pulled the tang top off her body and threw it next to his shirt. She was wearing a white strapless lace bra. Barry was mesmerized by her chest “Your beautiful” he whispered his hands squeezing her breasts He tuned them sideways so that Iris was below him. He started placing kisses from her stomach to her chest then to her neck . Iris moaned loudly. Her hands began to pull on his hair. Barry used his other hand to pull off her leggings. He almost cried in excitement that she was wearing matching panties. He stroked her inner thigh.

“Should we go to the bedroom?” Iris croaked.

“Sure” Barry picked Iris up bridal style and carried her up the stairs to her room, slamming the door behinde them.

********

Barry awoke with sun shining in his face. He took a look at his surrounding this most defiantly was not his room. Barry looked right to see and naked Iris curled up against him.

“Shit “ Barry cursed It was 6:15! He was supposed to be home by 11. He must have fallen asleep. Barry was about to get up and find his clothes when he felt Iris’s hand warp around his arm.

“Mmm don’t go” she pleaded. Barry retreated and turned on his side to face his girlfriend who was now awake.

“Iris I have too, my parents will be pissed if they don’t find find me in my room”. “And what about your dad what time will he be home?”

“Don’t worry my dad said he will be home at 8:00”. “please just 10 more minutes?” Iris begged. She moved closer to him and kissed the crook of his neck. “Come on you know you want to”. Barry couldn’t deny it he really did want to stay in bed with Iris. And her being naked and kissing his neck was hard to resist.

“Okay 10 more minutes but then I really need to go”. Iris nodded in agreement and rolled on top on him.

“I love you Barry Allen”

“I love you too Iris West”. Barry captured her lips in a soft but passionate kiss. Kissing Iris made Barry feel like his body was on fire. He could get lost in Iris for the rest of his life. How could he not? She had big warm brown eyes, A smile that made you wan smile too and holding onto her and feeling her body was exhilarating.

But soon 10 minutes were up and Barry had to head home. After kissing Iris one last time Barry got out of her bed, put on his clothes and climbed out of her bedroom window. He was able to make it back to his own bedroom safely. It was only 6:30,Barry changed quietly into a t shirt and sweatpants and crawled into his bed. Closing his eyes he thought about the night his and Iris’s relationship started.

_It was a Friday night and Oliver Queen was throwing a huge end of the year party for the junior class.Oliver was loaded so even some seniors showed up. Parties weren’t really Barry’s thing he found it just to be a night were people will drunk and hook up. But the moment he walked in and saw Iris dancing to a song with Linda in a tight form fitting dress Barry decided that maybe parties weren’t to bad. Once him and Iris made eye contact she stopped dancing and ran into his arms._

_“Bare! I’m so happy Your here!” She hugged him tightly.Barry swore he almost fainted having Iris pressed against him in a skimpy dress was a dream come true. Part of him hated himself for being so wired about her but part of him couldn’t help that his eyes would wander up her chest and that his hands wanted to feels the smooth skin underneath her dress. Before Barry could say anything Iris pulled him up on the dance floor and started to dance with him._

_”Come on Barre let’s dance!” She say as she moved in his arms. Barry couldn’t believe this was happening his best friend was holding in to him closely and moving her body._

_“Iris have you had anything to drink tonight?” Barry asked his best friend curiously._

_“Oh please Barry you know my dad will kill me if I even picked up alcohol.” Barry couldn’t argue with that Joe West was extremely protective of Iris. He would never let her drink at a party. Especially if she was going to drive home._

_“Yeah your probably right” suddenly Eddie Thawn and some of his goons approached them. Eddie was a literal creep. He had been hitting on Iris every since middle school and Barry despised it. Eddie had asked Iris out multiple times and each time she would say no. But not matter what Iris said Eddie wouldn’t leave her alone._

_“Iris you look really good in the dress but I would much rather see it on the floor then on you”. Eddie turned around and high fived his friend that was giving him a thumbs up. Seeing how Eddie treated women made Barry’s blood boil. And even more so that the girl he was taunting was Iris. Looking at Iris Barry could tell she was clearly uncomfortable she had folded her arms around her chest trying to shield he body from Eddies perverted eyes._

_”Thawn shut the fuck up! Iris has been rejecting you since the 7th grade move on she’s not interested so don’t try to make anymore gross remarks or your going to regret it!” Barry yelled. He was so fucking tired of Eddies countless attempts to get into Iris’s pants._

_Eddie looked away from Iris and glared at Barry. People had started to gather hoping a fight would break out. “What I am I going to regret Allen? Beating your ass and then fucking Iris?”_

_“Don’t talk about her like that you dick!” Barry stepped closer to Eddie anger coursing through him._

_“What are you going to do about it Allen! Before even thinking but his actions Barry lunged at Eddie. He was able to swing a hard punch to his face. Eddie yelled out in pain and punched Barry back.Barry felt blood run down his face but he didn’t care.Barry pinned Eddie to the ground and punched him repeatedly. Suddenly Barry felt Oliver and Cisco grab him by the arms._

” _Barry! Chill your going to seriously hurt him!” Cisco shouted._

_“I don’t give a shit! He deserves it!” he tried to get out of Oliver’s grasp but it was no use._

_”I’m not letting you go till you calm the hell down!” Oliver yelled_

_” Okay! Okay! I’m calm let me go!”_

_Oliver released his grasp on Barry. “Okay dude your free but don’t do anything you’ll regret!” Oliver warned._

_Barry watched Eddie who was getting some help from his jock friends,yell and curse. He had seen Eddie get beaten up before and this was definitely not the worst things anybody has done to his face. Looking around the room Barry noticed that Iris was nowhere in sight. Barry walked over to Linda who was talking to Laurel._

_“Hey Lin do you know were Iris is?” Barry asked. He was staring to get worried. What is she left because of him?_

_“She told me that she was heading to the waterfront.” Linda replied._

_“Cool, thanks”. He grabbed his jacket and ran outside. Barry jumped in his car and headed to the Waterfront. A million thoughts were circling his mind. But the main one he kept thinking about is why did she leave? Reaching the waterfront Barry spotted Iris sitting on a bench. He turned on the flashlight on his phone and ran towards her. “Iris!” He called out. Sitting down next to her Barry realized that she was crying. “Iris I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to upset you! Eddie was just getting on my nerve I shouldn’t have punched him I am so sorry!”._

_Iris turned to look at Barry. “I’m not mad at you” Iris sniffled._

_“You aren’t? Then why did you leave?” Barry scooted closer to Iris and put his arm around her tiny frame._

_“I left because I couldn’t handle what was happening! Your hurt because of me! This night was supposed to be fun! I wanted to be with you without having any drama! ” Iris exclaimed. She got of the beach and turned away from him.Barry got up and stood in-front of Iris._

_“You didn’t hurt me Eddie did!”. “And trust me I was the one that walked away and he was lying in the ground.”_

_“Okay” Iris whispered. Barry pulled her into a hug. She buried her face into his chest. And without thinking Barry said the 4 words he had been wanting to say since he was 5. “I love you Iris.” Iris quickly pulled away from him. And looked at him tears started to leak from her eyes. Realizing what he said Barry felt like and idiot. “Iris I-i didn’t mean. I mean I do love you and it’s alright if you don’t feel the same wa-“. Before he could finish his sentence Iris’s lips were on his. The kiss was chaste. Pulling away Iris said_

_“I love you too Barry always have always will”. Barry couldn’t help the big idiotic smile that spread on his face. Iris West his best friend the girl who he has had a crush in since kindergarten kissed him and told him that she loved him! Cupping Iris’s face Barry kissed her deeply. It took a moment but soon their tongues were intertwined. Kissing Iris was amazing. And on that day Barry and Iris started their beautiful relationship._

Coming back to the present Barry was filled with joy. The start of their relationship wasn’t perfect but Barry wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
